


I Miss You Two

by TheRev28



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28242882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRev28/pseuds/TheRev28
Summary: Kasumi doesn't know how to handle the swirl of emotions she's felt ever since Shizuku and Rina got together. Eventually, they all come pouring out.
Relationships: Nakasu Kasumi/Ousaka Shizuku/Tennouji Rina
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	I Miss You Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ethanol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethanol/gifts).



Kasumi glared across the clubroom to where Shizuku and Rina sat together. The two were leaned in close, talking quietly together, in their own little world. Shizuku laughed softly at something Rina had said, and Rina held up her board to show a smiley face. 

Kasumi hated it. 

That should be _her_ making Shizuko laugh like that. Or maybe it should be her laughing at what Rinako said? She still wasn’t entirely sure. Sometimes when she looked at the two of them, she didn’t know who to be more jealous of. 

What she hated even more was the fact that she couldn’t deny that those two were cute together. They complimented each other in ways she knew she couldn’t. Shizuku could confidently express any emotions except the ones she really felt, while Rina was always confidently herself but without a way to really show it. 

Meanwhile, all Kasumi could be was cute. She was _very good_ at being cute, but… that clearly wasn’t what Shizuku or Rina wanted. If it was, maybe she’d be at that table right now with one of them.

Then Shizuku looked over towards Kasumi and smiled. Rina followed suit with her board, and like always happened when they smiled at her, all of the negativity melted away. 

It hurt.

It hurt to feel left out from the one place she wanted to be, only to have them briefly pull her in. It hurt to have the pain go away, only for it to come screaming back once they left her behind again.

Still, Kasumi smiled back. What else could she do?

Shizuku’s smile dropped, replaced with a look of concern. Rina dropped her board. They got up and hurried towards Kasumi. Why? She had smiled back. Why would they look concerned?

“Kasumi, are you alright?” Shizuku asked, taking a seat next to her. Rina sat on the other side. “You’re crying.”

She was crying? Kasumi tentatively reached a hand up to her cheek, and it came away wet. Why? Why was she crying? She was the universe’s cutest idol. Idols don’t cry. Idols don’t get jealous of their best friends’ happiness. Idols don’t cling to scraps of leftover joy, they’re supposed to make their own for the fans. 

Kasumi hated that sometimes she was still just a high school girl.

“I… I… I’m not… I don’t….” Everything Kasumi tried to say wouldn’t come out. Everything she _wanted_ to say died in her throat.

She felt Rina hold her hand. When she turned to look at her pink haired friend, she felt Shizuku take her other hand. 

“Take your time, Kasumi,” Rina said, rubbing the back of Kasumi’s hand with her thumb. “I know it can be hard to say what you want sometimes.”

“And I know how easy it is to hide what you want because you’re worried what others will think,” Shizuku said. “But we’re your friends, no matter what.”

All of the emotions in Kasumi’s chest finally snapped. 

“I don’t want to be friends! I want things to be like they were before you two started dating! I want it to be the three of us, together, all the time, but we’re not anymore, and I hate it! I miss you two!” Kasumi couldn’t see through the tears anymore, but she kept going. Now that the words were coming out, she couldn’t stop them. 

“We were best friends, and I loved you both, but now I feel left behind, and I know it’s stupid and petty and ugly and not cute at all to feel this way, but it’s true! I love you, but you love each other, and I just want to not hate how I feel anymore! I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry….”

She put her hands over her face, both to try and stop the tears and to try and hide her shame and embarrassment. 

Warmth enveloped her from both sides, and two sets of arms held her steady through the storm of her emotions. Eventually the tears stopped, leaving only exhaustion in their wake. Two hands gently rubbed her back, and a soft voice repeatedly whispered that it was okay. Kasumi took a long, deep breath and pulled her hands away from her face. 

“We didn’t know you felt that way, Kasumin,” Rina said.

“I’m sorry,” Kasumi whispered, resisting the urge to cover her face again.

“Don’t apologize for your feelings,” Shizuku said, again taking one of Kasumi’s hands. Rina took the other. “If anything, we should apologize for not seeing it sooner. We got so wrapped up in ourselves that we didn’t see how you felt, and we’re both deeply sorry.”

“But just because we love each other doesn’t mean we love you any less,” Rina said. Kasumi’s eyes widened a little at how easily she said that.

Shizuku pulled Kasumi into a tight hug. “We both love you so much, Kasumin. And I think I know a way we can prevent this from happening ever again... if you want to hear it.”

A tiny spark of hope lit in Kasumi’s heart, but she tried not to get ahead of herself. Still, she nodded.

Rina joined the hug and spoke up. “We could all be girlfriends. That way no one is left out. We all love each other, so I think it’ll be okay.”

That spark of hope grew brighter, and for the first time in a while, Kasumi thought things might turn out alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I lost a bet over in Idol Fanfic Hell (<https://discord.gg/R43Vc3X>), and this was the payment Ethanol requested. Specifically he requested ShizuKasuRina where "one of them has to feel left out and pining, but a happy ending in the end." It was only required to be 500 words, but I've never known how to half-ass something, lol.


End file.
